


You Belong to Me Only

by sefure



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefure/pseuds/sefure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dies by Merlin's hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me Only

I love you. You were so charming every morning, though you've never been as handsome as you are now, in my arms. The crimson red matches perfectly to your white skin, my _love_. Your body, as cold as ice, feels as if it will start melting in my arms any moment.. I've never felt happier than I am now. When I am touched by your perfection, my soul flies up to heavens. Even though my arms firmly hold your body, that it wouldn't fall down. I couldn't let the time damage your perfection, as you are now.

 All this time your armour was protecting you from me, but now I have crept inside of you, under your armour, deep under your skin. Blood had dried long time ago, encrusted my skin, warmed and protected me. I carefully caressed your blonde, soft as silk hair, which clang around my fingers, as if not wanting to let them go. When I turned your face to me, I saw your eyes, darkened by the death but full of water, full of clouds. All these times I wanted you to look at me, my _love_ , all these times I felt as if I was made out of glass and was so fragile…

 But sometimes, clumsy people hit the glass.. mostly the door, when they try to enter the room.. Though sometimes the door, my _love_ , are locked.

 And my keys were broken, and they lay in your heart, useless to everyone but me. You would've never found them, you wouldn't have ever even looked for them, they were useless to you too. When I closed the door to the room which you were sitting in, I knew, that the last face you see will be mine, and the last thoughts that will run through your head will be about me.

 Strange, what kind of weapon the _love_ can become, when it falls into the wrong hands.

 ‘It’s getting dark, my _love_. Sun will be gone soon out of sight, but I promise, I won‘t let you go’ my trembling voice filled the room and covered the walls with a thick layer. Eyes were full of this nasty liquid, which ran down my face and fell on you. I couldn't bear to see as these imperfect little pieces of me touch and damage your body. There was nothing left for me to do but to clean them, because I couldn't stop crying.

 I knew, that you, touched by my love now, will begin to disappear soon. To rot as any other useless creature in the world, but I won‘t be alive to see that. I couldn't live through that. To me you are everything, the core of existence. Only like this, as you are now, will remain in my mind forever. Slowly I lift up my head and glance at the mirror hanging on the wall. Seconds go by with the speed of light, but that doesn't matter anymore.

 I carefully place your body on the floor, gently touch your face once more.. I close your eyes as if you were my puppet after a performance. A performance created by me but only for you.

'Sleep, my love. I don’t want the eyes in the heavens to see you. Only I can look at you.'

And then our lips touch.. My mouth fills with the taste of metal. And I run the same sword I killed you with through my stomach too.

'Because only I can sleep next to you, my _love_ '

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, as you can see. This is my first time trying. Even so, blame the feels of the last episode.


End file.
